


Drunk

by madpatmoo123



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madpatmoo123/pseuds/madpatmoo123
Summary: They were drunk and Betty saw everything.





	Drunk

When she heard the car pull in, Betty immediately sat up in bed. She knew Archie and Veronica were going out tonight, but she didn't realize they would be back so late. Her clock read 2.57 AM. Leaning out the window slightly, she saw them both stumble inside, laughing. Archie's dad was away for the weekend, giving them the opportunity to get in at this hour. 

Smiling to herself, Betty was about to crawl back into bed, when she saw Archie's bedroom door open. Archie and Veronica entered, kissing fiercely. Archie pushed Veronica against the now closed door, and pulled her coat off, and then her dress. Betty let out a small gasp. She couldn't pull her eyes away. Jughead and Betty hadn't had sex yet. Maybe this would help, Betty thought, watching them. She knew she was making excuses, but didn't care at this point. 

Focusing her attention back to the scene in the bedroom opposite, she watched as Veronica yanked Archie's top over his head, displaying his broad back. He looked over towards the bed, but Veronica pulled him close, and whispered in his ear while pulling his pants off. Betty saw Veronica smile wickedly, and then watched as Archie pushed all of the stuff on his desk onto the floor, and lifted Veronica onto it. Betty's breath hitched. She knew they had sex, but never imagined anything like this. She moved slightly, so that she had a perfect sideways view of them both, from the position of Archie's desk. Now stood between Veronica's legs, Archie had unsnapped her bra, and pulled her panties off. His underwear was also removed. Betty's eyes grew wide at the thought of seeing her best friends naked, much less about to have sex. 

Betty's breathing had all but stopped as she watched Archie slowly enter Veronica. Soon his thrusting became faster. Veronica had one hand on Archie's arse and one tangled in his hair. He had one on the small of her back and one groping her breasts. Betty never thought that sex could be so passionate. She always imagined it as painful and awkward, and could never bear the thought of displaying her naked body to someone. 

Zoning back to the scene, she saw they were both in different positions, and appeared to have finished. Veronica was laying on the desk now, and Archie, still inside her, was leaning on top. He kissed her, before pulling out, and gently picking up a smiling and yawning Veronica. He walked across the room, and slightly out of sight, presumably dropping her on the bed. Betty stopped to catch her breath, still very shocked at what she had just witnessed.

Suddenly Archie appeared at the window, still naked, and Betty pulled back sharply, heart thudding in her chest. She stood out of site for nearly 10 minutes, too afraid to move, before finally peering back out of the window. Archie's curtains were now closed, and Betty closed hers too. She presumed Archie hadn't seen her and decided to just get back into bed, and pretend she had never got out of it.


End file.
